Quantum
Introduction Quantum is an alliance that was created August 4th, 2009. It was founded by a group of friends who were tired of the "drama" created by ignorant and immature gamers, and wanted to create an environment where mature gamers would feel at home. ---- Charter I – PREAMBLE Quantum is an alliance open to all nations of the Cybernations. The goal of Quantum is to provide for the prosperity and defense of its members and its allies with honor, maturity, honesty, initiative, and innovation. II – MEMBERSHIP AND ADMISSION Article I. A. Admission shall be granted to an applying nation only by members of the Quantum Government or their duly appointed representatives. B. All potential members must successfully complete the Quantum Academy before full membership may be granted. C. Members of Quantum are bound by this Charter and its Code of Ethics. Any member found in violation of the Charter and/or Code of Ethics will be subject to disciplinary action. D. All members are entitled to freedom of speech within the limitations set forth by the Charter and Code of Ethics. E. Membership in other alliances, while a member of Quantum, is strictly prohibited. III – GOVERNMENT – The High Council Article II. The High Council holds sole executive authority over all aspects and operations of Quantum. The 5 members of the High Council are the Chancellor of Diplomacy, the Chancellor of War, the Chancellor of the Interior, and the Chancellor of Commerce (the leaders of the 4 ministries) and the Ombudsman. Article III. If a position(s) of Chancellor of the High Council becomes vacant, a new Chancellor(s) will be chosen by minimum of a 75% vote of the remaining members of the High Council. If all positions are vacant, new Chancellors of the High Council shall be elected by a 60% vote of the general membership. Article IV. The Ombudsman is a member of the High Council and elected by the general membership. Elections will be held every six months. If the position of Ombudsman becomes vacant in the middle of a term, a bi-election will be held to fill the Ombudsman position for the remainder of the term. Article V. It is the Ombudsman’s duty to keep watch on the rest of the Quantum Government, and report to the general membership if any Chancellor is not acting in best interest of Quantum. Only the Ombudsman can instigate a vote of no confidence (VoNC) against one of the Chancellors, therefore concerns of the members of Quantum must to brought to the attention of the Ombudsman. A VoNC initiated by the Ombudsman requires a 2/3’s vote to remove a Chancellor. Article VI. If there is need, any member of Quantum can initiate a VoNC against the Ombudsman. A 2/3’s vote is required to remove the Ombudsman. IV – ORGANIZATION – Directors and Ministries Article VII. Directors are leaders of departments within each ministry. Directors are appointed by the Chancellor in charge of the respective ministry. The appointment of a member as a director may be vetoed by a unanimous vote by the other members of the High Council. Directors hold full moderator privileges for all forums within their ministry. Article VIII. Ministries A. The Ministry of Internal Affairs (MoIA) is overseen by the Chancellor of the Interior. The MoIA is responsible for recruiting new potential members, admitting and verifying new recruits, administering the Quantum Academy, education of Quantum members, and internal Quantum communication. B. The Ministry of Foreign Affairs (MoFA) is overseen by the Chancellor of Diplomacy. The MoFA is responsible for representing Quantum to the rest of the cyberverse. This includes ambassadors to other alliances, upkeep of embassies, posting on behalf of Quantum on the Cybernations official boards, and negotiating treaties. All treaties must be ratified by a 4 out of 5 vote from the High Council C. The Ministry of War and Defense (MoWD) is overseen by the Chancellor of War. The MoWD is responsible for organizing member nations of Quantum into an efficient fighting force, working to insure the safety of each Quantum nation, and organizing the mobilization of Quantum nations to defend allies. D. The Ministry of Economics and Commerce (MoEC) is overseen by the Chancellor of the Commerce. The MoEC is responsible for assisting all Quantum members grow by setting up technology deals and trade circles. The MoEC is also responsible for administering all bank aid, including by not limited to startup aid, rebuilding aid, wartime aid V – WAR AND DEFENSE Article IX. A. Any attack on a member nation will be treated as an attack on the entire alliance. All members pledge to rally their full military and economic powers in defense of Quantum and aiding reconstruction to the best of their abilities under the supervision of Quantum leadership. B. Quantum seeks peace for all nations. Therefore, Quantum nations are forbidden from engaging in wars of aggression without prior approval from the High Council. Wars of Aggression are solely prohibited in circumstances where the sole purpose involves raiding the opposing nation’s tech, land or monetary savings. The approval in the form of a 4/5 vote from the High Council is required for a war involving the entire alliance. Anything not involving the entire alliance is free to be decided upon by the Chancellor of War. C. Nuclear research, posing a critical advantage in national development, is embraced by Quantum. Development of nuclear weapons is strictly for defensive purposes. Use of nuclear weapons requires a 4/5 vote from the High Council. VII – CODE OF ETHICS Article X. Members of Quantum are expected to act in a manner that is of the best interest of Quantum at all times. Members are expected to participate in internal programs, serve in the military force of Quantum, and abide by the laws and this charter. They are forbidden to divulge any internal alliance information to those outside of the alliance, access the private forums of other alliances without permission, or act in malice to Quantum or any of its allies. Members of Quantum must always follow the orders of the High Council and Directors unless they violate international laws or the codes of ethics. Members of quantum must always act in a mature and honorable manner that promotes the growth of Quantum and the overall enjoyment of being involved in Cybernations. Failure to abide by these tenets will result in punishment in accordance with appropriate legislation. VIII – AMENDING THE CHARTER Article XI. Amendments to this charter can be made at any time by the High Council by a 4/5’s vote. All members of Quantum may recommend or propose amendments which will be subject to a 4/5’s vote of the general membership. All amendments to this charter must be immediately announced to the membership. ---- Related Links Quantum Forums Category:Purple team Category:Alliances Category:Alliance histories